


I Was Worried

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Was Worried

Instead of getting another motel room, the four of you checked out just before lunch. You were in the back with Sam, curled up under Negan’s jacket. Your head was on Sam’s lap as he ran his fingers through your hair, helping you to fall asleep. He could tell that you were upset about Negan, but would feel guilty expressing that.

“So, dad, what was it like there?” Sam asked softly, not wanting to wake you up.

John sighed. “Interesting. _Very _interesting.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well, for starters, I was a leader of this group. _The Saviors_. Pretty brutal bunch. Turns out Negan was the worst of them. A hard ass, really.” His eyes shot to the rear view mirror at you for a moment. “To be honest, I was worried about the three of you. I didn’t know _what _he’d do to you.”

Sam laughed. “I thought Y/N was gonna deck him right off the bat. She stood between him and Dean just like she does with the two of you.” He grinned. “She told him that she didn’t take orders from you, and she wasn’t taking them from his look-a-like, pretty much. Told him that she’s not afraid of you, and she’d be damned if she was afraid of him.”

John smirked. “That sounds like our girl. She gave me the basic run down of what happened when I was gone.” He told them. “Said they hated each other, then it was sexual frustration, then attraction, to seeing each other. Said you boys were pretty weird with it at first, but brushed it off because she was happy.”

“Yeah. I mean, it was _kinda _weird seeing her kiss someone who looked like you.” Dean chuckled. “But, I hadn’t seen her smile like that in a long time. He was a hard ass. Well, more like a dick.” He sighed. “But, she wasn’t afraid to stand up to him. I _think _that was part of the attraction.”

“She liked him because he was a _dick_?” John asked.

“No! I mean, I think he liked her because she’s not a push over.” Dean corrected. “I think she liked him because he made her feel safe, and he wasn’t afraid to treat her like he’d treat anyone else. Didn’t hold back, didn’t give her that whole ‘well, you’re a woman’ shit, nothing.” Dean shrugged. “And, judging by what we heard at night, he wasn’t afraid of breaking her.” John shot him a look. “_What_? We had to stop getting rooms next to them!”

John laughed, shaking his head. You groaning and pulling the jacket over your head made him stop. “I’m sure she’ll be okay. She’s a tough one.”

“I guess I got my old room mate back.” Sam mused. “Seeing as she refuses to sleep near Dean after that camping trip.”

“Other than that, how were things?” He didn’t want to hear about why you didn’t want to sleep near Dean, as he had an idea. 

Dean shrugged. “Negan was almost as good as you, so we went hunting as if he was you.” He explained. “She was out of commission at first, though. Got some _wicked _scars along her side from that Wendigo hunt. I had to stitch her up, while keeping calm because I wanted to be the hell out of him for nearly getting her killed. She didn’t hold back. Called him a son of a bitch.”

John cleared his throat. “I didn’t notice.” He said simply. “I was bit freaked out by waking up in bed with her.”

“Oh _God_…I didn’t even think of that…” Sam shuddered lightly.

“I bet it was weirder for her. Waking up with Dad’s morning wood.” Dean cracked up.

John shot him a look, and went to say something, but you cut him off. “Could y'all shut up about what goes on in my bed. That’d be great.” You yawned, rolling over. “_Noisy bastards_.”

“We’re stopping for lunch here soon, sweet heart. Might want to get up.” John told you, earning you flipping him off and grumbling something about ‘not being hungry’. “Alright, then.” He sighed.


End file.
